


I Can't Give You the Moon (so I'll bring you bubble tea instead)

by aruhime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad description of depression, Evak - Freeform, Even is Keith, Fluff, Isak is Lance, Kind of Happy ending?, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, SKAM, SKAM inspired, Skam Season 3, basically me shitposting again, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: It was not wrong when people said that eyes couldn’t lie. Lance saw everything through Keith’s watery eyes; it was clear enough for him to see what was the other boy thinking. Lance saw themselves, and Keith anxiety about their relationship; a lot of ‘what ifs’ were clouding his mind, a lot of ‘how about’ mingled in every Keith’s brain cell.





	I Can't Give You the Moon (so I'll bring you bubble tea instead)

**Author's Note:**

> please correct me if I did some mistake! and if someone had already done this kind of fic, let me know. I just can't get enough klance and evak these days.

Something clanked outside the window, somewhere in the street down there, but Lance didn’t care at all. He was all cosy and warm in his bed, with blanket covered his whole body, and with the temperature outside right now, he didn’t really want to go to school today. Besides, he had Keith with him right now, and it was all that mattered.

They both lied down under the blanket, and all cliché things; legs tangled, messy hair, their hand clasped together with sweat, and their hot breath slamming each other’s skin. Flushed, Lance caressed Keith’s cheek again, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips, before finally he ruffled Keith’s black hair and kept his fingers in there for a minute or so. The other boy didn’t move in his sleep, it seemed like he enjoyed the affection even though he was still in a deep sleep. His long lashes closed down, hiding a pair of sharp, hazel eyes behind it. Lance could manage light freckles along Keith’s cheekbones, thing that the shorter boy didn’t really appreciate, but Lance thought it was cute.

Oh, everything about Keith was cute. From the freaking mullet to the fidgety legs, Lance genuinely loved every inch about Keith, including the occasional snort and annoyed look from the said hazel eyes. Hell, if Lance could capture the smooth lines of Keith’s fingers, or the way Keith blinks when he was confused, he would make a photo album, with hundred photos of Keith. Even when he was just asleep like this, Lance sighed in pleasure, he could manage a lot of thing that made Keith beautiful. The soft breathing, the way Keith mumbled in his sleep, the tangling hair covering the pillow; and the list went endless.

And the said boy stirred, eyes opened and adjusting it to the bright light that filled the room. Keith groaned. He still wanted to sleep.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Lance whispered. He didn’t take out his fingers from Keith’s hair apparently. Not that Keith minded.

“Were you staring at me again?”

“Nope.” Lance said happily, smiled ear to ear at Keith’s bed face.

“You know that you are a bad liar, right?”

“We’ve been through this conversation, Keith, and, please, I am a good liar.”

“Right, right, whatever you said.”

Lance cupped Keith’s cheeks, bringing their face closer and bumped their nose together. Keith let out a small ‘ouch’ before it muffled with Lance’s lips attacking his. They moved in a perfect synch; slow but firm and sure; Lance hummed between the kisses. He was surprised when Keith pulled off first. He was about to speak but his lips slammed shut when he saw Keith’s grim face.

“I don’t feel like go to school today.” Keith said slowly. “Is that okay?”

Lance’s guard was up, yet he lay still beside Keith like it was nothing. He had been through some of Keith’s depression phase, and now Lance was sure that he could handle it in the right way. But the pounding heart and the pang inside Lance were still there all along.

“It’s okay.” Lance smiled. His voice turned softer than he intended to do, it was like he now had as switch inside his head. “I can bring your favourite bubble tea after school, strawberry milk tea?”

Keith nodded. “Will it be okay with you?”

“Oh, I would bring you the moon if I could,” Lance grinned. “But sadly I can’t, so I will bring you bubble tea instead.”

Keith smiled, but it didn’t reach his cheekbones. Lance tried so hard to not wince at that, it would just make Keith sad even more, but it was hard to not look sad when Keith was in his depression like this.

“What time is it?”

“Six thirty,” Lance replied after looked at his phone beside the pillow.

“Why are you up this early, Lance?” Keith frowned. “Is it because of—“

“Keith, Keith, look at me,” Lance said calmly, betraying his own mind right now. Truthfully, he was panicked, because if he said something wrong, it was possible for Keith to be even more down than he was already. Lance was relieved when Keith pursed his lips yet he looked into Lance’s eyes.

It was not wrong when people said that eyes couldn’t lie. Lance saw __everything__  through Keith’s watery eyes; it was clear enough for him to see what was the other boy thinking. Lance saw themselves, and Keith anxiety about their relationship; a lot of ‘what ifs’ were clouding his mind, a lot of ‘how about’ mingled in every Keith’s brain cell.

Now that Keith was staring at him, eyes to eyes, honest and genuine, Lance couldn’t help himself to think that he __really loved Keith__. He cared for him a lot. He didn’t mind if he didn’t go to class today just for comforting Keith all day. He would do anything for bringing back Keith’s laugh. It was hard to restrain himself from crushing Keith into a hug right now, but Lance knew better to act calm and composed.

“I love you, okay?” Lance said, without a matter-of-fact tone that could make Keith sad even more. It was hard. “Nothing will break us apart, you are not making me sad, and I am not lying here all sad taking care of you.”

Keith was about to argue, but he kept silent. Taking this as a cue, Lance put his index finger to the corner of Keith’s lips and slowly made an invisible smile on Keith’s face.

“Remember ‘Keith and Lance, minute by minute’?” Lance moved his hand to gently stroked Keith’s hair. “You just have to think about what will happen in the next minute.”

Keith closed his eyes to Lance’s touch. He breathed in slowly and let it out just as slow. “What will we do in this minute?”

“In this minute we will sleep again,” Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head, inhaling the sweet scent of their shared soap. It was not vanilla nor another sweet scented soap that Lance liked. Keith picked this one a few weeks ago. This one smelled like fresh water and ocean.

“That’s chill.”

“That’s chill,” Lance copied. Keith snuggled closer to him, settling his face to the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance put his arm over Keith’s shoulder, he felt himself drifting to sleep again. It looked like he would be late for school today. Not that he minded, though. It was snowing outside; he had to wear a ton layer of clothing.

Lance let himself melted under Keith’s bare skin before he slowly pulled himself out of the bed. He had a class to attend. He wrote a small assuring note with a sticky note beside the bed. He had kept it there since Keith had his first depression session since their first moving in together, for a small note every morning when he couldn’t be there with Keith if he was suddenly feeling down.

Lance took a final glance after propped Keith’s blanket and kissed his forehead. Smiling sadly, he walked to the bathroom to prepare himself to school.


End file.
